Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 25
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Alex Ross | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = You have no idea. What I've been through. What I've lost... I need a win, Bobbi. I want Osborn! | Speaker = Spider-Man | StoryTitle1 = The Osborn Identity - Part One: Bug Hunt | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Stuart Immonen | Inker1_1 = Wade von Grawbadger | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Allison Stock | Editor1_3 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Unnamed agents * Delvadia ** ** ** Unnamed Delvadian General ** Unnamed agents * ** ** *** *** ** ** * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Kingpin's Henchmen * * Rico's father * Rico (young boy from Las Colinas Rojas) * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ ** *** **** ***** ****** Unnamed restaurant *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** Upper West Side ******* ******** Aunt May and Jay Jameson's apartment ****** ***** ****** ******* ******* ****** ** *** **** ** ** *** **** *** **** ** * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle2 = Police & Thieves | Writer2_1 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler2_1 = Todd Nauck | Inker2_1 = Todd Nauck | Colourist2_1 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Allison Stock | Editor2_3 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** soldier ** Unnamed scientist * * Other Characters: * * * * Mrs. Cole * * Josie (owner of Josie's No-Kill Animal Rescue) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ****** ***** Items: * * * * Roxxon's Battle Suit * * | StoryTitle3 = Spider-Man Tsum-Up! | Writer3_1 = Jacob Chabot | Penciler3_1 = Ray-Anthony Height | Inker3_1 = Walden Wong | Colourist3_1 = Jim Campbell | Letterer3_1 = Cory Petit | Editor3_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor3_2 = Allison Stock | Editor3_3 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * White Rabbit's henchmen Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * * * | StoryTitle4 = | Writer4_1 = James Asmus | Penciler4_1 = Tana Ford | Inker4_1 = Tana Ford | Colourist4_1 = Andres Mossa | Letterer4_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor4_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor4_2 = Allison Stock | Editor4_3 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * * * Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle5 = Mutts Ado About Nothing | Writer5_1 = Hannah Blumenreich | Penciler5_1 = Hannah Blumenreich | Inker5_1 = Jordan Gibson | Colourist5_1 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer5_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor5_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor5_2 = Allison Stock | Editor5_3 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * * * Unnamed animal control officer * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* Items: * * | StoryTitle6 = A-May-zing Spider-Aunt | Writer6_1 = Cale Atkinson | Penciler6_1 = Cale Atkinson | Inker6_1 = Cale Atkinson | Colourist6_1 = Cale Atkinson | Letterer6_1 = Cale Atkinson | Editor6_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor6_2 = Allison Stock | Editor6_3 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * May Parker Supporting Characters: * Avengers ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Black Widow (Natash Romanova) ** Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Thor (Thor Odinson) Antagonists: * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * Sandman (Flint Marko) * Venom (Eddie Brock) Other Characters: * J. Jonah Jameson * Electro (Max Dillon) * Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) Races and Species: * * Locations: * Unidentified reality ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Items: * * * * * * Venom Symbiote * * and * * * * * * | StoryTitle7 = | Writer7_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler7_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker7_1 = Cam Smith | Colourist7_1 = Jason Keith | Letterer7_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor7_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor7_2 = Allison Stock | Editor7_3 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Unnamed agents Other Characters: * Tomás * * * ** ** ** * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ***** ****** ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** ***** Items: * * * * * * * * | Solicit = HUGE BLOWOUT ISSUE! • STUART IMMONEN (STAR WARS, AVENGERS) takes the artist reins of AMAZING SPIDER-MAN and joins Dan Slott for a 40-page main story! • Then don’t miss a super-secret short story by Dan and Giuseppe Camuncoli! • TOP-SECRET BONUS CREATIVE TEAM!!! • Hannah Blumenreich makes hers Marvel, making her Spider-Debut! • Cale Atkinson brings another story of the A-May-ZING SPIDER-AUNT! | Notes = | Trivia = * In the Mutts Ado About Nothing story, Star Wars action figures are displayed on top of Peter's monitor, and a poster of Akira can be partially seen on the wall above his bed. | Recommended = * - * - * - * - | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included